


Shame Season 1, Episode 8: My Whole School Thinks I'm A Slut

by ketterdamrooftops



Series: SHAME | SKAM San Francisco Season 1 [8]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketterdamrooftops/pseuds/ketterdamrooftops
Summary: Maya Rosen-Cline shouldn't really have anything to worry about. She gets good grades, she breezed through her first semester of sophomore year, she has an amazing (most of the time) boyfriend, she's even started thinking about what colleges she wants to go to.Except there's one small setback.She has no friends. None. Nada. Rien. Why? Long story.With no close friends and an increasingly distant and standoffish boyfriend, Maya's about to have a lot more to worry about.In-Universe Time Frame: Late January - Late April
Relationships: Matthew Hwang/Maya Rosen-Cline
Series: SHAME | SKAM San Francisco Season 1 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304525
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Text conversation between Reina and Maya




	2. Let me explain

SHAME: EPISODE EIGHT, CLIP ONE -  _ LET ME EXPLAIN _

EXT. 18TH AVENUE

MUSIC CUE:  _ Sober II (Melodrama)  _ \- Lorde

Maya walks down the sidewalk on 18th Avenue, her hands in her jacket pockets, her hair blowing in the wind. There are tears in her eyes. Over the music, we hear the grainy sound of Maya’s phone ringing.

TITLE: SATURDAY, 10:02 AM

We hear a beep as the call goes to voicemail. 

MAYA (V.O.)

Matt, I just want to talk about this. I swear to god, that’s it. Just...Just call me back, ok?

There’s another beep. 

MAYA (V.O.) 

Matt, I know that you’re just ignoring my calls. Look, I--I’m so, so sorry about what happened. I just want you to talk to me instead of shutting me out. 

Another beep. Maya’s voice sounds even more desperate.

MAYA (V.O.)

Matt,  _ please _ , just...just pick up the phone. Please. You can’t just ignore me forever.  _ Please.  _

Maya stops in front of a blocky two-story beige apartment building characteristic of the Inner Sunset neighborhood. She loiters in front of the slightly rusty wrought-iron security door in front of the entryway. She presses the buzzer for the Jímenez apartment, but there’s no answer. She waits on the sidewalk and stares out at the trees of nearby Golden Gate Park, their leaves rustling in the wind. 

Suddenly, we hear the clanking sound of the metal gate opening, and Leo steps out. 

MAYA

Hey, Leo.

LEO

Hey. 

MAYA

So, uh… Did you talk to Matt?

Leo nods. 

LEO

Yeah. 

There’s a beat of awkward silence. 

LEO

Um, you wanna sit down? 

MAYA

Sure. 

Leo and Maya take a seat on the curb.

LEO

Yeah, Matt’s pretty pissed right now. 

MAYA

I figured. I… I just want to talk to him about this, you know, like, explain what happened. But he won’t pick up any of my calls.

LEO

I… I think he probably just wants some space. 

MAYA

I guess.

Maya looks out at the street, watching the cars pass by. 

MAYA

So. How’d you find out?

LEO

The whole school is talking about it. I mean, just look at Lincoln Confessions. Almost every post since yesterday has been about you. 

Maya takes a deep breath. 

MAYA

Who told you, though? Like, who specifically? 

LEO

Noah texted me. He said he heard Gabi calling you a whore in the hallway after lunch.

MAYA

And you believed him?

LEO

Well, it’s true, isn’t it? Like, you told me yourself. 

MAYA

No, I told you that I only made out with him. Now everyone thinks that we fucked. 

Leo nods slowly. 

LEO

Fuck, I forgot about that. Shit, Maya. 

There’s a beat of silence.

MAYA

But Matt doesn’t know that. He just knows what everyone else has been saying. 

LEO

Yeah. God, I’m sorry.

Another beat of silence.

MAYA

Did he say anything about me when you talked to him?

LEO

Yeah. Not much, though. He said he wasn’t really surprised that you cheated on him. 

Maya turns to face Leo, her eyes wide. She looks almost betrayed.

MAYA

Wait, really?

LEO

Yeah. He said that you had been acting kinda weird lately. He thought that maybe you were acting like that because you were already cheating on him, or something.

MAYA

God. 

The pair sit in silence for a while when Maya’s phone buzzes. She pulls it out and sees that she has a text from Matt. 

MATT: i don’t think we should talk rn

Maya’s face falls. She scrambles to reply.

MAYA: please

MAYA: u have to let me explain

MATT: if we talk right now i’ll end up saying sth i’ll regret 

MATT: call me when ur ready to explain why u decided to fuck up our whole relationship

MUSIC CUE:  _ Sober II (Melodrama)  _ \- Lorde

Maya starts to cry, tears spilling past her eyes and falling onto the screen of her phone, warping Matt’s last text. Leo looks over at her with concern and wraps her in a hug. Maya throws her arms around him in response, her tears staining the back of his sweatshirt. 

LEO

It’s gonna be okay, Maya. I promise. 

Maya’s voice is muffled in the fabric of Leo’s hoodie. 

MAYA

No it won’t. I fucked it all up.

LEO

Don’t say that. Everything is gonna be fine.

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this clip! if you enjoyed, PLEASE leave a comment, and leave kudos if you haven't already!


	3. Everyone knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all my non-Americans: SEC stands for "Special Events Commissioners," they're the section of ASB that plans school-wide events like spirit weeks, fundraisers, and school dances. They're also the ones who organize the biggest dances of the year, namely homecoming and prom.

SHAME: EPISODE EIGHT, CLIP TWO -  _ EVERYONE KNOWS _

EXT. ABRAHAM LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL ENTRANCE

MUSIC CUE:  _ Sober II (Melodrama)  _ \- Lorde

Maya walks up the stairs to the school entrance where Matt, Noah, and Leo are chatting.

TITLE: MONDAY, 8:02 AM

She stands there for a moment before Leo and Noah notice her. 

NOAH

Matt, I think Maya wants to talk to you. 

Matt chuckles mirthlessly. 

MATT

I don’t give a shit, Noah.

Maya feels tears begin to well up in her eyes. 

MAYA

Matt, please, just--

MATT

We should head inside. I have to drop something off at the library before class.

Maya watches as Matt, Leo, and Noah disappear through the front door. 

From her spot on the steps, she spots Reina and Hailey walking down the street towards the school. Maya walks to the bottom of the steps to meet them. When they reach the stairs, Reina wraps Maya up in a hug. 

REINA

Hey, girl. 

MAYA

Hi. 

HAILEY

I’m so sorry this is happening to you, Maya. How are you holding up? God, if I was in your place I would be devastated. 

Maya wipes a stray tear from her cheek. 

MAYA

I… I’m fine. 

HAILEY

I heard that Gabi posted about what you did on her Instagram story. That’s why everyone knows. 

MAYA

Did… Did Nick say anything?

HAILEY

Not that I know of, no. Lots of people are calling you a slut now, though. 

REINA

You don’t need to give us all the details, Hailey.

HAILEY

I’m just telling the truth, no need to be hostile. Anyway, I also heard that the SEC girls blackballed you. 

Maya furrows her brow. 

MAYA

What does that mean?

Hailey shrugs. 

HAILEY

Dunno. I just heard that they stopped a girl who was blackballed from going to homecoming. 

REINA

They can do that? 

HAILEY

I guess so. I mean, they're the ones who organize all the dances, right?

At that moment, Katya, Chloe, and Gabi walk up the stairs in front of the girls. When she passes Maya, Katya smirks meanly.

KATYA

Nice going, Em. 

REINA

Excuse me?

Katya stops in her tracks. She turns around to face Reina, a fake smile plastered on her face. 

KATYA

Wow, it’s so sweet that you’re defending Maya like this! I used to care about her too, until I realized how much of a mistake that was. Just wait until she shits all over  _ your _ life, then maybe you’ll realize that she isn’t as much of an angel as you thought she was. 

Katya glares at Maya, then runs up the stairs to catch up with Chloe and Gabi. 

Hailey turns to Maya, her eyes wide. 

HAILEY

What was that about? Did--Did you used to be friends with Katya?

Maya looks at the ground, fidgeting. 

MAYA

Uh, yeah. It… It was a while ago, though. 

HAILEY

Oh. Then what did she mean by that “shitting all over your life” part?

Maya shrugs noncommittally. 

MAYA

Uh… I don’t know. 

HAILEY

Come on, there had to have been something. Why else would she say that?

Maya’s patience starts to wear thin. 

MAYA

God, nothing happened, Hailey, she was just being a bitch!

She turns and starts to head up the stairs, Reina following close behind. Hailey doesn’t move, staring in shock at Maya. 

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this clip! as always, please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and kudos if you haven't already!


	4. I'm just trying to help

SHAME: EPISODE EIGHT, CLIP THREE - _I'M_ _ JUST TRYING TO HELP _

Maya walks up to her front door, fumbling through her bag for her keys. 

TITLE: TUESDAY, 3:51 PM

She finally finds them scrunched up at the bottom of her backpack. As she puts the key in the lock, she shoots a text to Leo. 

MAYA: do u know how long it'll be b4 matt will talk to me

LEO: idk honestly he’s still pissed

Maya opens the door, kicks off her shoes, and walks into the kitchen. She takes a seat at the counter. 

MAYA: has he said anything yet?

LEO: nah

LEO: i’ll tell u when he does tho

Maya is about to send another text when she hears the sound of the front door opening and a suitcase being rolled into the hall. 

DENISE

Maya? Are you home? 

MAYA

I’m in the kitchen!

Denise walks into the kitchen, her jacket slung over her arm and a disappointed expression on her face. 

MAYA

What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at that conference in Vancouver until Friday. 

DENISE

I was, but I got a call from your school. They said that you had gotten into a fight.

MAYA

You didn’t have to cancel your conference just because I got into a fight. 

Denise sighs, walking over to the other side of the counter. 

DENISE

It’s not just that. You know, I’m worried about you, Maya. I saw that you got a C on your Algebra 2 and Trig final last semester. 

MAYA

So? I’m getting a B plus right now.

DENISE

I know, and it’s good that you’re improving, but I’m still worried that you aren’t putting in enough effort. You know that you can always talk to your teachers if you need help, right? 

Maya rolls her eyes, exasperated. 

MAYA

Yes, mom, I’ve known that since freshman year. 

DENISE

Hey, do not use that tone with me, young lady. 

Maya sighs. 

MAYA

Sorry. 

Denise nods curtly.

DENISE

So, what happened? You’ve never gotten into a fight at school before. 

MAYA

Nothing happened. This group of girls just came at me. 

DENISE

What, completely unprovoked?

Maya worries her bottom lip. 

MAYA

Uh, yeah. 

DENISE

Who were they? Did you know them at all?

MAYA

No, not at all. They were juniors, I think.

Denise’s eyes widen. 

DENISE

That’s it, I’m going to call your principal. The school only told me that you got into a fight, they never told me that you were attacked. 

Fast as lightning, Maya gets out of her chair and runs over to her mom. 

MAYA

No, no, you don’t need to call the principal. I didn’t even get hurt, it’s not a big deal. 

DENISE

Maya, those girls attacked you for no reason. Don’t you think I have a right to be concerned? 

MAYA

God, I--I can’t handle this right now. 

DENISE

Well, sorry, but you have to, Maya. 

MAYA

No, I don’t! You--You can’t just leave me alone for half the fucking year and then come back and start sticking your nose in every part of my personal life, Mom, it doesn’t work like that!

Denise’s mouth falls open in shock. 

DENISE

Maya, I’m just trying to help you here. 

MAYA

If you really wanted to help me, you would stop yelling at me! I mean, my whole school thinks I’m a slut and Matt wants to break up, do you really think I need you bitching at me on top of all of that?

DENISE

Wait, Matt wants to break up with you?

MAYA

Yeah. Guess you’ll never get to meet him after all. 

Maya storms out of the kitchen and down the hall. 

DENISE

Maya? MAYA!

We hear the sound of her bedroom door opening then closing with a slam that makes the whole house shake.

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two clips in one day! expect a few more posted today, i actually finished writing the majority of the clips last night. as always, please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and kudos if you haven't already!


	5. What a weirdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i can say is reimaya rights baby!

SHAME: EPISODE EIGHT, CLIP FOUR -  _ WHAT A WEIRDO _

EXT. ABRAHAM LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL ENTRANCE

Reina and Maya sit together at the bottom of the grey concrete steps leading up to the school’s main entrance, chatting. The school day ended half an hour ago, so there’s no one else on the steps. 

TITLE: WEDNESDAY, 2:13 PM

REINA

I don’t know, I guess I just feel like all that Hailey cares about is other people’s approval. She doesn’t really seem to care about us or even our party all that much. Well, like, she cares about us, but she wouldn’t go out of her way to defend us, you know?

Maya nods. 

MAYA

Oh, yeah. Totally. 

At that moment, Matt and Leo walk down the front stairs, on the opposite side of the railing. Maya gives Leo a little wave, but neither of them respond. Maya watches as they walk down the street towards their bus stop. 

REINA

Has he called you yet?

Maya shakes her head. 

MAYA

No. Not yet. 

REINA

Hm. 

There’s a moment of silence. Reina grabs her backpack, opens it, and begins to rifle through the contents.

MAYA

What are you doing?

REINA

We gotta get your mind off of relationship drama for a bit, or else I’m pretty sure you’ll spontaneously combust. I think I know a way to do that, but you’ll have to promise not to tell anyone.

Maya chuckles. 

MAYA

Uh, okay?

Reina finally pulls a tiny, oval-shaped red case out of her backpack. She opens it up and pulls out a pair of earbuds. She detangles them, plugs them into her phone, and puts one in her ear. She hands the other to Maya, who puts it in her ear cautiously. 

REINA

This song always makes me feel way better. 

As soon as Reina presses play on her phone, she starts to sing along to the music. 

REINA

Caaaaan… anybody… find me… somebody to… loooove.

As she sings, she leans closer to Maya, until their faces are only a few inches apart. Maya giggles, starting to sway along to the music. When the next verse starts, she begins to sing along. 

REINA

Each morning I get up I die a little, 

Can barely stand on my feet,

Take a look in the mirror and cry, 

Lord what you’re doing to me, 

MAYA & REINA

I spent all of my years believing you,

Now I just can’t get no relief, Lord!

By this time, both girls are singing along, exaggeratedly acting out Freddie Mercury’s vocals. 

MAYA & REINA

Somebody! (Somebody)

Somebody! (Somebody)

Can anybody find meeeeeeeee… Somebody to love!

The girls are about to start the second verse when they hear a voice behind them.

ELIJAH

Excuse me. 

The girls turn around to see Eli waiting on the step above them. Maya quickly shifts out of the way to let him through. When he reaches the bottom of the stairs, instead of walking down the sidewalk away from the school, he turns to face the girls. 

ELIJAH

You guys like Queen? You got good taste. 

Reina looks at him incredulously, wondering why the hell he’s talking to her. 

REINA

I listen to them sometimes, but I don’t feel like explaining myself to you. 

Eli laughs, continuing to stand in front of the girls. 

REINA

Are you gonna say something or are you just going to keep standing there in silence?

ELIJAH

I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go and grab a coffee with me. I think it’d be nice. 

Reina looks at him in utter confusion before bursting out into laughter. Maya chuckles in disbelief. Eli pushes his lips together. 

ELIJAH

What’s so funny?

REINA

(laughing)

Nothing, nothing, it’s just--

She attempts to regain composure, though a smile still tugs at the corners of her mouth. 

REINA

Sorry, what’s your name again? Elliot?

ELIJAH

It’s Elijah. 

REINA

Okay then, Elliot, I think you have your answer. 

ELIJAH

What do you mean?

REINA

I’d think that me not remembering your name is a pretty clear indicator that I don’t want to go out with you. 

Eli smirks. 

ELIJAH

Come on. You know you want to. 

An expression of disgust briefly flashes across Reina’s face. 

REINA

Actually, Elliot, I’m about 200 percent sure that I don’t.

Eli puts his hands up in defeat. 

ELIJAH

Okay! Let me know when you inevitably change your mind. 

Reina nods sarcastically. 

REINA

Yeah, don’t hold your breath.

Eli shakes is head as he walks down the sidewalk to his car. The girls watch him go, chuckling.

REINA

God, what a weirdo. 

MAYA

I know, right? That was so creepy. 

The girls sit in silence for a moment. 

MAYA

Anyway, thanks, Reina. 

Reina turns to Maya.

REINA

What for?

Maya blushes. 

MAYA

You know, the music. 

Reina smiles, wrapping her arm around Maya’s shoulders. 

REINA

It was nothing, Em. 

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed this clip, please leave comments and kudos if you haven't already! 
> 
> find me on tumblr @kafkaesquegf


	6. Blackballed

SHAME: EPISODE EIGHT, CLIP FIVE -  _ BLACKBALLED _

INT. ABRAHAM LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL LOBBY

Maya, Reina, Halima, and Nick are sitting at one of the rectangular tables by the library windows. A couple other groups of students mill about the library, reading books, doing homework, and staring at their laptops. 

TITLE: THURSDAY, 3:51 PM

HALIMA

It’s almost four. Do you guys have any idea where Hailey is?

NICK

No clue. I don’t even know what this meeting is  _ about.  _ Like, we weren’t supposed to be doing more fundraising than we already are, right? 

REINA

Yeah, I’m pretty sure we’re good on money for the time being. 

The girls turn around when they hear the sound of the library door opening and closing loudly. Hailey half walks, half runs up to the table, her face flushed. She deposits her bag on the ground and takes a seat at the head of the table. 

HALIMA

Girl, where were you? School ended twenty minutes ago. 

Hailey doesn’t respond. She folds her hands on top of the table and looks sternly at the rest of the group. 

HAILEY

So, as I’m sure you guys have already heard, Maya got blackballed because of what happened at ASB Nick’s party. But it turns out that things are way more serious than I thought, because I got a DM from the Junior Class SEC Instagram that if we keep letting her hang out with us, we’ll all get blackballed. 

Hailey gives Maya a pointed look. Reina tries and fails to stifle a laugh. 

HAILEY

There’s nothing funny about us being banned from going to prom, Reina. 

HALIMA

Who cares if we get banned? It’s not like we even have to go to prom in order to have our party. 

HAILEY

They could still fuck that up, too. 

HALIMA

Yeah, they can  _ try.  _

Hailey looks at the girls in exasperation, upset that they don’t seem to understand the gravity of the situation. 

HAILEY

We have to at least do something to try and stop them from blackballing us. I mean, it’s completely unfair that we’re never gonna get invited to another party just because Maya was acting all slutty. 

Maya’s face reddens in anger. Halima’s face goes stony. Reina raises her eyebrows. 

REINA

You know, for somebody who likes to call themselves a feminist, you really don’t hesitate to slutshame other girls, Hailey. 

Hailey balks at Reina’s suggestion. 

HAILEY

Th--That’s not… I think ASB Nick is slutty too! I mean, it’s  _ so _ unfair that he doesn’t get called a slut even though he’ll sleep with anybody. But the double standard isn’t my fault!

REINA

Well… it kind of is. 

HAILEY

How?

REINA

Hailey, the reason why ASB Nick doesn’t have a slutty reputation is because guys don’t call other guys sluts or skanks or anything. They only call girls that. If you really thought the double standard was bad, you wouldn’t be calling  _ anyone  _ slutty. 

Hailey stutters, going on the defensive. 

HAILEY

Okay, okay, sorry! But what happened with Nick isn’t the only reason why I called Maya slutty. There’s more. 

Maya tenses. Hailey looks over at Maya, her expression cold. 

HAILEY

Apparently this isn’t the first time Maya’s fucked up someone else’s relationship. 

Maya’s face goes red. 

MAYA

That--It’s just something that happened between me and Kat. It’s not a big deal. 

HAILEY

Bullshit, Maya. Kat told Gabi and the rest of the SEC girls all about what you did. You fucked everything up for  _ all of us _ . 

HALIMA

Hailey, what are you talking about?

HAILEY

(bitter, pointed)

So, back in freshman year, Maya and Kat used to be best friends. Then Kat started dating this guy, and everyone thought that they were, like, made for each other. But then this year, right before winter break, he started acting all weird and evasive. He started spending less and less time with her, and Kat started getting depressed. Maya of course went to go and comfort her friend--but that comfort didn’t mean shit, because the entire time she was helping Kat she was  _ actually _ dating Kat’s boyfriend behind her back. And you know who that boyfriend was? 

NICK

Who?

HAILEY

Matt Hwang. 

The table falls silent. Nobody says a word. 

HAILEY

So yeah, you kinda brought this on yourself, Maya. I mean, you stole your best friend’s boyfriend, that’s fucking awful.

REINA

You can’t “steal” a human being, Hailey. Besides, it sounds like Matt was already going to break up with Katya.

Hailey turns to Reina, eyebrows raised. 

HAILEY

Oh, so you’re fine hanging out with a girl who fucks her best friend’s boyfriend behind her back?

REINA

I’d prefer that to a girl who calls other girls sluts just because of rumors and then somehow still has the audacity to call herself a feminist. 

HAILEY

But it’s not a rumor! Ask Maya, she’ll tell you that it’s true!

Maya is about to speak up when Halima butts in. 

HALIMA

Hailey, why are you even going after Maya in the first place? You should be angry at the ASB girls for trying to blackmail us into dumping Maya. We don’t have to do what they say just because they say we’re gonna get blackballed. We need to make it clear that if they fuck with us, we’re gonna fight back. 

Hailey scoffs. 

HAILEY

Okay, I don’t know if that’s how you do things in your weird Muslim revenge world, but for the rest of us, that’s just not how this works. 

Reina puts her head in her hands. Nick’s mouth falls open.

NICK

(whispered)

Holy shit. 

REINA

(under breath)

Jesus christ, Hailey.

Halima puts her hands on the table and leans in towards Hailey.

HALIMA

What’s that supposed to mean?

HAILEY

You know what I mean, y--you’re completely insane! I mean, you threw your drink all over Katya and Chloe at the party, and for no reason! You almost fucked everything up for us!

Halima stands up, scoffing. She places her hands on the table and leans in towards Hailey, boardroom style. The expression on her face is downright terrifying. 

HALIMA

You want to know why I did that, Hailey? I threw that seltzer at Kat and Chloe because they were calling you a whore for making out with Eli. And in my “Muslim revenge world,” we don’t just sit back and let our friends get shit on. We defend them no matter what. So maybe rethink who your real friends are before kicking one of them to the curb.

Halima walks back to her chair, grabs her backpack, and walks out of the library. Hailey looks over at Nick, betrayed. 

HAILEY

I thought that you would at least  _ try _ to defend me a little bit there. 

Nick starts to get up and collect her things. 

NICK

I can’t defend you if you’re gonna say shit like that, Hailey.

As Nick leaves, Hailey stares at Maya. It’s not an angry stare. It’s just blank. Maya looks at Hailey coldly as she packs up her stuff and heads out, leaving Hailey alone at the table. 

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this clip! please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and leave kudos if you haven't already!
> 
> find me on tumblr @kafkaesquegf


	7. Tell me who you really are

SHAME: EPISODE EIGHT, CLIP SIX -  _ TELL ME WHO YOU REALLY ARE _

EXT. HWANG HOUSEHOLD, 30TH AVENUE

Maya stands at the top of the stairs leading to the entrance to the Hwang house. She rings the doorbell and waits. 

TITLE: FRIDAY, 4:53 PM

The door opens, revealing Matt’s younger sister Tori. 

TORI

Oh, hi Maya. Matt isn’t home right now. 

MAYA

Where is he? 

TORI

I think he’s at the skatepark. 

MAYA

Oh. Okay. Thanks, Tori. 

Maya turns away from the door and runs down the stairs to the sidewalk. She gets on her bike and sets off. 

Riding up to the skatepark, Maya notices that the skatepark is completely empty except for Matt, who is skating alone. For a moment, she simply gets off of her bike and watches him. 

She walks over to the ramp and sits at the top of it. Matt notices her, and skates over. When he gets to the top of the ramp, he hops off of his board and sits down. There’s a beat of awkward silence. 

MATT

So. What’s your explanation?

Maya takes a deep breath.

MAYA

I didn’t actually sleep with Nick. We just kissed. And it wasn’t because I’m into him or anything. It was… I was just upset, and angry, and I wasn’t thinking straight. 

MATT

What were you upset about?

MAYA

I thought that you were cheating on me with Kat. She made it seem like you were involved with her or something.

Matt chuckles mirthlessly. 

MATT

That’s kind of funny. All that time that you were giving me shit because you thought I was cheating on you, you were the one who was actually going behind my back. I didn’t even find out about it until Noah told me. 

Maya sighs. 

MAYA

You lied to me first, though. You told me that you weren’t with Kat when you were. I made out with Nick because I had gone up to Kat at his party and I  _ asked her _ if you were with her, and she said yes. I had just found out that you lied to me, and I--I jumped to conclusions. I was hurt. 

MATT

So you’re saying it’s my fault?

MAYA

No, no, that’s not what I’m trying to say. I’m just trying to explain why I did it. I fucked up, and I feel like shit because of it. I mean, I--I’m so, so, sorry, Matt. I wish I had never even gone to Nick’s party. He’s an asshole. 

She tries to stop her voice from trembling. 

MAYA

Matt, I--I love you. I love you so much. 

Matt looks over at her. His expression isn’t angry, or bitter, or anything like that. He just looks sad. 

MATT

I want to believe that you do, Maya. I really, really do.  _ I  _ love you. But I just can’t. 

MAYA

Matt, I--

MATT

It’s not because you cheated on me, or because we’ve been lying to each other, it’s because I don’t even feel like I know who you are anymore. And I don’t think you do, either. I mean, back in freshman year, you were friends with Kat and Chloe. Then when I started dating Kat, you suddenly wanted to be with me. And now that you’ve been dating me, you’ve got new friends who are obsessed with parties, and prom, and upperclassmen, and you just…

His voice takes on a bitter tone. 

MATT

You don’t seem to care about any of it. You follow whatever anyone else thinks is cool or interesting or fun, but you don’t have any actual opinions on any of the things that you say you like. You just like what your friends tell you to like. So please just tell me, Maya. Tell me who you really are, because I honestly have no clue. 

MUSIC CUE:  _ I Don’t Want To Know  _ \- Sigrid

Maya’s composure cracks, tears spilling down her cheeks. Matt stands up on the ramp, grabbing his skateboard. He looks down at Maya, his face stony. 

MATT

Call me when you’ve figured it out. 

Maya wipes the tears from her cheek, choking on her sobs. She watches Matt as he skates out of the park, his jacket flapping in the wind. She bites her lip and looks down, ashamed. 

FADE OUT

CREDITS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this! it made me cry to write it, so i hope you enjoyed. if you liked this clip, please leave a comment or kudos if you haven't already! also, check out the pinterest board for this series here: https://www.pinterest.com/mirrormarching/fic-skam-san-francisco/
> 
> find me on tumblr @kafkaesquegf


End file.
